The Bet
by RoseCrystal
Summary: The gang has decided to have a little fun as they watch the two most stubborn people get together. If they get together that is.


The Bet

It all started it out with a bet. A seemingly harmless one at that, but before they all knew it, that bet had grown into something quite amusing. Although most of the bets they would constantly make ended up with severely painful consequences; (the staff from the hospital wing was getting tired of seeing third degree burns).

But they didn't care. Their goal, after all, was to bring the two most unlikely people together, (laughing is optional) with the help of rabbits of course.

"Ten rabbits say that he will say it at exactly three thirty p.m. with chocolate and flowers,"

"Pfft- You should know better than that, Mochu, put down thirty-five rabbits from me, Koko,"

"The pile grows." Mused Yuu. "Care to share with us your thoughts as to why the increase in your...bet, Sumire?"

The rest of the gang leaned forward with curiosity. Suddenly a gasp broke through the air.

"Cheater!" cried Koko

"What? I a-am not!"

"You should know better than that, Sumire. Planning to stalk them throughout the day so you could have an advantage will not work," quipped the girl with raven hair at the end of the meeting table.

Sumire's face was one of shock. "I'd do no such thing!"

"Uh, huh," was everyone else's disbelieving comment.

"Knowing you, Imai," Piped up a certain blond boy with blue eyes. "You were planning to do exactly that,"

"Of course," Hotaru quipped cryptically. "When it involves that baka I'll always find opportunities to make money off of her, especially for this day," With that, she pressed a button that was situated in the arm of her swivel chair, and the gang watched silently as she sank into the floor.

What opportunities they were though, she would not say. But then again this was Hotaru Imai. Blackmail material and money was what she lives for. Unfortunately for the rest of the gang, they learned that the hard and most _embarrassing_ way, especially a certain bunny, carrying boy.

But when it came to said baka, those icy, cold words spoke the opposite of what she really means to say in her heart. Well... most of the time anyway...

'She didn't even deny it," Ruka sighed then shook his head in agreement with her. "Both of them are idiots to say the least. Very well then, put down sixty-eight rabbits for me saying that he will say it to her on the roof with—"

"A passion that rivals to none!" cried out a voice in a most gaily manner.

Silence echoed across the room as they saw their teacher float across the room with a smile scarier than a clown's. Koko would be having nightmares....

"Narumi-sensei…" Yuu trailed off, stunned that his well hidden meeting place found out. Those were his best illusions!

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hotaru picked up. "Answer carefully. Your life may or may not depend on it," she said with a certain weapon behind his back, leaving everyone else wondering when and how did she come back without their noticing. It must be her ingenious technology...

He raised his hands slowly to show he meant no harm. "Now, now everyone," he said placidly, wondering absently how to not aggravate the Ice Queen into pulling the trigger since he had his own bet in mind. "I've come to place my own into the pot,"

"Pot? What pot?" Kitsume asked nervously. "We're not smoking anything…"

"Shut up, Kitsume," Ruka said. His friend was not even a remotely good actor, and he was sure from Narumi's answer that he knew quite well what everyone was doing here in this not-so-secret-anymore, meeting place.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Hotaru asked, straight to the point.

"Oh, let's say a week of detention each and about a thousand rabbits?"

"Wha—" Yuu choked out. He was an honorary student with a good reputation. He couldn't afford detention!

"Done," Both Ruka and Hotaru agreed.

"What?!" cried Yuu.

"Smart move, Imai-san, Nogi-kun," Narumi commented.

"Oi! You can't just do that without discussing it with us!" Sumire stood up angrily.

"Ah, but they have and did my dear, permy of a friend," Mochu said mildly, not helping at all.

"What did you call me?!" Sumire growled and immediately her features started to change.

"Crap,"

Soon the two were out of sight as Mochu raced out of the room with the cat/dog alice user on his heels.

"Ahem," Narumi coughed, gaining the gang's attention.

"Despite the fun, I really must be going," Their teacher said with a smile. "Misaki-sensei is going to kill me for leaving the substitute with the other class. Care to let me go?"

Yuu winced. "You are terribly mean, Sensei..."

"Not at all! I'm sure he absolutely adores teaching his students!"

Ruka sighed wearily. "Imai, let him go. I'm already feeling for the substitute,"

"Che, you're much too soft-hearted, Nogi. With time I am sure he'll be begging to put more in the pot,"

'I've no doubt of that.' Ruka grimaced inwardly. 'Don't you dare repeat that, Koko,'

The mind reader snickered.

Nevertheless, Hotaru unhitched her gun off his back and both Yuu and Narumi sighed in relief.

"Till next time then!" Narumi sang with a slight gleam in his violet eyes that no one could fathom. Soon his footsteps faded down the hidden hall and the rest of the gang was alone again.

"Well," Kitsume drawled. "Looks like we better find a better hiding place.

Yuu couldn't help but firmly agree.


End file.
